Say Yes to the Dress
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Starfire and Nightwing need to find wedding clothes but it's a little tougher than expected. {Love You Universe} (oneshot)(COMPLETE)


Starfire squealed in delight as she gazed at the door in front of her. She opened the door and ushered her friends in.

An attendant walked up. "Hello. Welcome to Fredricks. Who is the bride?"

Starfire raised her hand giddily.

"Ah! Miss Starfire." He clapped. "My name is Jeremiah."

"You know my name, new friend Jeremiah?"

"Of course! I've followed the Titans for years and I was quite excited for your engagement." He looked to Raven. "And your wedding."

Raven's lips twitched.

"Who do we have here?" Jeremiah looked at Raven's legs, where Charlotte was curled around them.

"This is young Charlotte." Starfire announced. "She is the girl of flowers."

"What about this cherub?" He swiped a finger down Sebastian's cheek and the baby opened up his mouth, showing off two rows of fangs. "Oh my!"

"That is young Sebastian. He is much too young to perform any duties in the ceremony."

"He's a cute one. I love his hair."

Raven's eyes widened slightly. "I haven't cut it yet. I like the curls myself."

"You too?!" Jinx threw up her hands.

"What?"

"First Bee won't cut Cal's hair now you won't cut Bas's. Your kids are going to look like hippies."

"It's all peace and love, bro." Bumble Bee said with a straight face.

Terra giggled.

"Christopher has the long hair." Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah but he keeps it braided. It looks nice." Jinx waved a hand. "Their children have hippie dippy hair."

Raven threw a hot glare. "My son is not a hippie."

"Then cut his hair."

"We don't have to prove anything to you." Bumble Bee set her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm right. You're attached to their long locks."

"If we make appointments, will you stop?" Raven huffed.

"I'm not doing that." Bumble Bee crossed her arms and looked away.

"It'll shut her up."

Bumble Bee scowled. "Fine."

Jinx smiled smugly. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Jeremiah was amused by the conversation. "If you ladies would follow me, we can get proud mama off her feet."

"I am tired." Bumble Bee huffed a breath.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" He led the way to the back of the shop.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck. I'm tired all the time."

"You might need more water. My wife did when she carried our first. She was dehydrated."

The girls looked at him sharply.

He laughed. "I'm pan."

"Peter Pan?" Terra was confused.

"Pansexual, honey."

"Oh." She didn't know what that meant.

"Look it up." He could tell. "In the meantime, have a seat and I'll find my assistant."

Y-E-S

Nightwing looked to his son. "You have to sit still, Chris. You don't want him to stick you, do you?"

"No." Christopher's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Stand still. He'll be done soon."

"Okay, Daddy." Christopher put his hand in his mouth and chewed on his fingers.

"At least Chris understands what still means." Cyborg fought with Calvin, who wanted to play.

Changeling and Kid Flash laughed.

Cyborg grunted when Calvin flipped and caught his chin. "Would you sit still? He can't even measure you!"

Calvin giggled and slapped his father's chest.

Cyborg growled. "I hope Marco isn't as wiggly as you."

Calvin flipped again and Cyborg almost dropped him. "Marco!"

"Tell him who Marco is." Cyborg pointed to the tailor's assistant, who was trying to measure the baby.

Calvin wobbled on his father's lap and clapped. "Brother!"

The assistant smiled. "You have a brother?"

Calvin nodded. "Mommy baby."

"Congratulations. You like being a big brother?"

Calvin frowned at him.

Cyborg laughed. "He's saying good job. Are you happy Marco's going to be here?"

Calvin brightened and nodded. "Marco!"

"What's Marco's whole name?"

"Marco Ezra Stone." Calvin recited with a giggle.

"What's your whole name?"

"Calvin Zachariah Stone." He said with pride.

The assistant smiled. "You're a big boy. You know your whole name."

Calvin smiled.

"You're gonna sit still now?" Cyborg prodded.

Calvin nodded and let the assistant measure his little body.

Y-E-S

"That's beautiful!" Jinx pointed at Starfire.

Starfire modeled her body so her friends could see her from all angles. "It is very tight."

Terra cocked her head. "It looks like water flowing down your body. Kinda cool."

Bumble Bee wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it."

"I don't either." Raven said. "Why don't you try on a ballgown? It's what you really want."

"But the pantsuit was flattering, was it not?" Starfire began walking to the back room.

"Yeah but that's more like something I'd wear." Bumble Bee lifted her voice.

"You're going to wear a pantsuit to your wedding to Tin Man?" Jinx was surprised.

Bumble Bee shrugged. "He'd have to ask me first but I don't know. Maybe. I really liked it."

"But it'd look good on you." Terra said.

Raven got up and perused the racks before pulling out a hanger. "I think you'd look better with this dress. It'd show off your chest and arms."

Bumble Bee gasped. "I love it! Sparky better propose soon! I want this dress!"

Jinx laughed. "You want to get married now?"

Bumble Bee slumped. "Not really. I want both of my children to be able to walk me down the aisle."

"You want them to be teenagers?!"

Bumble Bee swatted her. "No! I want Marco to be two or three."

"Why?" Raven was amazed.

She shrugged. "I think it'd be sweet."

"It sounds cute." Terra looked over the dress. "I want Aqualad to propose but then again I don't."

They all looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"Because I'd have to leave you guys and move to Steel City. He's not going to want to give up being co-leader with Kole."

"I did." Bumble Bee reminded her. "I gave up my position as number one to be number two's baby mama and girlfriend."

"Do you really think Aqualad is going to want to give up his power and come live here?" Terra hoped.

Bumble Bee looked at Raven, who looked down at her son. "You can always ask when he proposes and then you'll know."

Terra narrowed her eyes. "That's not a yes."

"Oh! There's Star!" Bumble Bee pointed.

Terra and Jinx turned to view Starfire coming into the room.

Raven leaned over. "What would you have done if she hadn't come out?"

"Start crying." Bumble Bee said promptly.

Raven chuckled.

Starfire walked onto the tiny dais and stood in front of the three way mirror. "What do you all think?"

The dress was a puffy ballgown with full tight sleeves but was off the shoulder. The wide neck was scalloped and so were the cuffs. The bodice had crystals in a swirl design and the skirt was taffeta.

"You look so beautiful!" They said in unison.

Starfire beamed. "I like it as well. I think I shall purchase it."

"How much is it?" Jinx asked.

Starfire looked at the tag. "$1000."

"Ooh!" Jinx and Bumble Bee winced.

"Will you be able to afford that?" Raven wanted to know.

"It is within my budget, yes." Starfire nodded.

"You look so pretty, Aunt Kori." Charlotte said from the couch, where she was reading _Sleepy Hollow_.

"I thank you, Charlotte." Starfire smoothed down the dress.

"Now we need to get bridesmaids dresses." Jinx said. "What were you thinking?"

Starfire clapped. "I have viewed the perfect dress!"

Y-E-S

"Ow!" Changeling jumped.

"I apologize." The tailor continued working.

"It's okay." Changeling made sure to stand still. He made eye contact with Nightwing in the mirror. "So what are you going to do about your dad?"

"What do you mean?" Nightwing winced as a pin slipped.

"He gave you a month to talk to his girlfriend. It's been seven days and as far as I know, you haven't said two words."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "If I contact her, it'd be to tell her to do what she's thinking of doing. Run."

"You should let that man pay for your wedding." Cyborg played with Christopher and Calvin on the floor.

"I don't need his blood money."

"Would it be so bad? I mean she could leave anytime she wants to. It's not like you talking to her is going to make him chain her up in his basement."

"I don't know what he's expecting but I cannot in good conscience tell her that he's a good guy. I just can't."

"Weren't you guys getting along better?" Kid Flash was confused. "What changed?"

"He got her pregnant."

"My dad got a woman pregnant and I'm happy." Changeling shrugged then immediately winced as a pin stuck him in the back.

"Your dad's not a dick." Nightwing spat. "Pun intended."

"Give him a chance to change. Tell her that. That he's trying to be a better dad."

"I haven't seen any evidence of this change."

"You haven't given him the chance. You don't talk to him, you don't visit him, you jump down his throat every time he opens his mouth. Give him a chance."

Nightwing hated, absolutely hated when Changeling made sense. "Fine. I'll call her."

"Yes!" Cyborg and Kid Flash fist-pumped.

"But I'm telling her the truth. That baby will be here by the end of summer and I want her to be sure of what she's doing."

"Nobody asked you to lie." Changeling rolled his eyes.

"He did."

"He asked you to give him a chance."

"By bribing me."

"Can't beat that one with a stick." Cyborg acknowledged.

"Okay so bribing you was low but he wanted to make sure it happened." Changeling made sure to stay extra still as the tailor began taking the pins out so he could crawl out of the suit.

"He could have just asked." Kid Flash pointed out.

"He did. 'Wing shot him down."

"He could have asked him to do it as a son for his father." Cyborg tilted his hand.

"Would you let me win?! You're going to make him change his mind!"

Cyborg and Kid Flash laughed.

Nightwing's lips twitched. "I won't."


End file.
